This invention relates generally to battery packs and more particularly to battery packs having reversible connections.
Currently, the battery cells in some battery packs are positioned in frames which are used to house the cells, cooling fins, and expansion material, such as foam sheets. The frames can also be used as a conduit for liquid cooling of the cells. However, they do not include any features to locate the cell. In some battery packs, cell tabs are welded to a separate interconnect board. Welding is an irreversible process which is typically performed in a secondary manufacturing process, adding time and complexity to the assembly process. These interconnect boards are sometimes plastic welded to the frames in a second welding process, adding another step to the assembly process. If the interconnect boards are welded to the frames, the frames can no longer be separated except where breaks are provided in the interconnect board.
Cooling the battery cells is complex and requires many components, including a foam sheet to control expansion and contraction. It also requires a high level of cleanliness to maintain the coolant liquid seals.
Therefore, there is a need for a battery pack that is easy to assemble and disassemble.